This invention disclosed in this patent application pertains to a portable child restraint belt which can easily be anchored and unanchored from a shopping cart while the waist belt remains attached to the subject child.
Presently, known shopping cart seat belts in use come permanently attached/anchored to the cart seat. Common Problems Are:
1) When used, belt only crosses over the abdominal region or the top of legs of the subject child, allowing room for the child to slide up from under the seat belt. PA1 2) Each time one utilizes the provided seat belt, it should be adjusted for fit. PA1 3) Many times seat belts are damaged or not adjustable. PA1 4) And if there is a seat belt provided, many of them are dirty, therefore their use avoided.
In 1991 the National Safety Council reported that in 1990 there were 19,191 shopping cart related injuries to children under the age of 5 years of which 15,251 were head injuries.
There is a need, therefore, for an improved shopping cart seat belt which will appeal to increased usage.